N A I L S
by HeliosEcslipse
Summary: Did Soul lyke girls with long nails? At least Maka not to try kill him with her long and great nails,did she---- SoulxMaka..One-shot


**I DISCLAIMER THIS SOUL EATER...if I've, Soul and Maka will be a lovey-dovey...I swear..**

**Well, Lets enjoy the story!!!!!! [I hope y'all will be (0.o)]**

**

* * *

  
**

Maka and Soul were on the way to their apartment from Shibusen. They took a walk after Soul's bike had an accident a few days before. He got Maka Chop after Black*Star told her that he and Soul responsible for the accident.

"Hey Soul..." Maka called for her weapon.

"What?"

"D-Do you like a girl with long nails?" Maka asked and made Soul bit of surprised.

"What-Do you planned to kill me with that?!" Soul laughed. Never think his mister says that.

"Well….It's a question after all," Her face turns around. "Just forget about it,"

Soul sighed. _What's wrong with her after all_. A few minutes later they arrived at their apartment.

"I will make dinner," Maka said. She opened their fridge to look up for dinner. While Soul decides to take a bath.

"Dinner is ready!" said Maka after saw Soul finished his bath.

"Looks great!" Soul said and shows his wide smile. Then he took a seat. They ate silently. _Salad, what the worst_.

"Night, Soul," Maka waved and went to her room.

_Well, it's still early. The clock shows 9.37 PM. She played weird today. _Soul thought but he didn't say anything about it.

While in Maka's room, she still saw how Liz smile happily when everyone praised for her nails. They said it's were great and beauty.

"Would it long great if I keep it long?" Maka looked for her nails._ Maybe I should keep it_.

A few weeks later, in Maka's classroom.

"Hey, looks. Maka has nice nails too!" Liz shouted. And within a minute girl in their class rush to see Maka nails.

They kept praised about how great Maka's fingertips. Soul with his _cool_ expression just looked at Maka. _._

"Looks like Maka got all eyes in this class," Black*Star started to move in front of class. Yelling about his greatness. How sad, no one ignore him.

Soul looked for the green forest eyes. _Oh, now what. She gotta kidding, right. Its look like a fool to keep their nail. Not cool._

It the afternoon,Maka and the gang went to the roof. As they usually use that time to have lunch. Maka and Soul ate sandwiches that Maka made at the morning.

Unfortunately, when Maka wanted to take the sandwich from the Tupperware her long nails crashed on Soul's hand. And the worst was she didn't wear her gloves.

"Awww…that's hurt!" Soul shouted and looked for his right hand. It seemed the small scratch with little blood on his right hand.

"Oh, my mistake….I'm sorry,Soul," Maka kept apologized and said she wanted to go back to the class and take some plaster.

"There's no use. If you know your nails is that long, why dun you wear your gloves." Soul licked his bleed scratch. His eyes glare at Maka.

"Hey, I'm said I'm sorry, right" the tech said and Soul saw tears in her green eyes. He didn't mind to hurt her feeling.

Maka immediately stand up, "I'm done."

Everyone stared at Soul and made a look _you__-should-apologized-to-her _faces_._

"Sorry,guys. I'm not the one guilty here." Soul tried to defend himself. But everyone kept staring at him. Made him more uncomfortable.

"What a hard-thick-headed person think she is," he murmured himself before stand up look for her. At classroom, he guesses. _Bingo_

"Maka, are you okay," _you just asked stupid question, Soul_. Maka faces on her desk while her both hands try not to show her face. He heard sounded like she cried. Will she?

"I'm sorry, kay." He said when no responds from her. "Well, actually…this is weird…cause you hurt me and now I should apologize to you?" Soul said, whiles his left hand on his back neck. "Should I?"

Suddenly, Maka stand up at looked at Soul with anger face. Her wide green eyes meet Soul's crimson red eyes.

"Yeah, you should!" Maka point her right forefinger at Soul.

"Wait…you are not crying?"

"Of course…that was fake."

"Wha-"

"After all, I was hard-thick-headed person, right" she said before went out from the classroom.

Soul sighed and then relief, "Wait-how could she know?"

Soul arrived at their apartment. Well, at least he apologized at her.

"I'm home!" Soul saw Maka on the couch. Her blonde hair looked wet. Maybe she just finished her bath.

He went to the kitchen and saw the dinner on the table. Soul grins and takes a sit to eat his dinner. Only his plate. Looks like Maka ate first before him.

After took a bath, he went to the couch. Maka pet Blair-in cat form of course.

They kept silent until he relieves something.

"Maka…" instantly the deep green eyes staring his red orbs.

"Wha-

She couldn't finish her sentences when Soul's lips meeting her lips.

She blushed and looked the silver-haired person with confused face.

"I like girls with short nail than the long one," Soul grabbed Maka hand and kissed her fingers. "Its quite hurt,ya'know."

* * *

**REVIEW...COMMENT...CRITIC...WELL I HOPE Y'ALL CAN DO IT...**

**THANKS!!!!**


End file.
